In the construction, contracting and facility management industries, different groups of people work on different areas of a project in order to build, repair or maintain a structure. The structure typically has many component systems such as structural components, electrical systems, heating and ventilation systems and plumbing. Each of these systems are designed to perform certain functions but, when working together, combine to provide for a fully functional structure. When building or repairing these structures, accidents or failures in existing systems may occur where one system is interrupted or damaged while working on it or on a different system. In the event that the damage occurs to the plumbing or piping system, the damage resulting therefrom may be extensive. For example, water flowing out of a damaged section of a live pipe could damage the structural or electrical systems as well as building finishes (furniture, carpeting, etc) and personal items which are proximate to the cracked pipe. Additionally, another problem occurs when the structure is large in scale (a high-rise building, for example) and the location of the emergency shut-off for the plumbing system may be located far away from the damaged piping, difficult to find or inoperable. This may lead to prolonged exposure and extensive damage to the structure from any liquids traveling out from the damaged section of a live pipe. Therefore, a need exists for a tool that could stop or reduce the flow of liquid or gas through a conduit in order to reduce and/or stop the flow of the liquid or gas out of the damage section of the pipe, thereby quickly preventing and/or reducing the damage to the surrounding structure, systems, finishes and other items positioned nearby. There is a further need to provide a tool that does not sever or cut the conduit but rather closes off the conduit to prevent any additional water or liquid from passing therethrough. A tool according to the invention principles satisfies these needs and remedies the above-noted drawbacks.